


i'm insane, but I'm your baby, echoes, love your name inside my mind

by lomldrake



Series: my name is whatever you decide [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Bottom Yamaguchi Tadashi, Bruises, Captivity, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Kidnapping, Kinda, Kissing, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Murder, Murder Kink, Necrophilia, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kuroo Tetsurou, Possible Stockholm Syndrome, Somnophilia, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Yamaguchi dies, a hint of plot, a slight hint of, blink and you miss it - Freeform, but in a horny way, but like yamaguchi likes it now so make of that what you will, kinda at least - Freeform, kuroo kills yamaguchi out of love that's the entire plot idk what to tell you, like a lot of it ngl, like by far, not really tho, serial Killer Kuroo Testuro, somehow this is the most romantic thing i've ever written, the murder is kinda detailed so if you don't wanna rad that scroll, they are very in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lomldrake/pseuds/lomldrake
Summary: “Kuroo?”Kuroo had simply placed a finger over his lips. “Just let me do the work. Enjoy yourself.”Enjoy yourself one final time. He didn’t say it, too scared Yamaguchi would freak out, overthink like he always does. He should enjoy this, Kuroo wanted his last memories to be pleasent, nice, something that would cause him a peaceful death.Yamaguchi let out a whimper when Kuroo eased the plug all the way out of him, his muscles tigehtening at the sudden emptiness.-Or Kuroo kills Yamaguchi out of love while they fuck. Idk either.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: my name is whatever you decide [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153001
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	i'm insane, but I'm your baby, echoes, love your name inside my mind

**Author's Note:**

> read the tags please

Kuroo wasn’t out shopping in the traditional sense often. Yes, he did groceries when he had to, but he rarely ever just went into town to look at shop windows and buy clothes or things he enjoyed. 

But today was different. Today he was looking for something special. Something for his boyfriend. 

Well, maybe boyfriend wasn’t the best term to describe their relationship, considering Kuroo had trouble remembering the last time he had even let Yamaguchi leave his apartment, but he simply refused to abide by what other people thought his relationship should look like, not when he knew this was the only way to keep Yamaguchi safe. 

He finally found the store he had been looking for, a jewelry store one of his friends, or rather one of his acquaintances, had recommended to him. The inside was small, filled with showcases full of all kinds of jewelry. 

A young woman had asked how she could help him today and he had explained exactly what he was looking for. A set of matching rings with small compartments at the top to be filled with whatever one desired.

It was an odd request, a sort of ring style that probably was rare and hadn’t been popular for centuries.

The woman had nodded quickly and informed him that she would have to look in their stock if they had something similar to that description available. 

Luckily for Kuroo they did. She had only found one type of ring, golden, with a medieval touch to it.

“They’re perfect,” he whispered, not even bothering to ask for the price.

A few days passed without him bringing the rings up to Yamaguchi. He was tense, on edge, organising things. He had recently been informed that the police was onto him, they didn’t knew much, barely anything, his name had simply been dropped in a single police investigation from one of his murder months ago, but he knew it would be too dangerous to stay. 

He organised himself a trip to Jakarta, a permanent stay there. But he knew getting Yamaguchi over the border would be difficult, maybe impossible even. it would raise suspicion, draw attention where he really didn’t need it, would risk them being discovered.

And worse, would risk someone taking Yamaguchi from him. He couldn’t risk that, couldn’t dare to put the love of his life in a situation where he wasn’t protected the way Kuroo had vowed to do the second he had first laid eyes on him.

He knew what he had to do, he couldn’t leave Yamaguchi here either, the smaller boy was in no way capable of looking after himself, completely reliant on Kuroo in his day to day life. It would be too dangerous.

The final decision was made two days before his flight left. Yamaguchi had been asleep, taking a nap in their shared bedroom after he had made them both dinner. Kuroo knew he would miss that, having someone at home who would do everything for him. He would miss Yamaguchi. But this was to protect him. To make sure no one but him would ever be able to get their fingers on Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi’s safety was more important than his own fantasies.

He had grabbed a knife from one of their shelves, his favourite knife. He rarely ever used it, had a hard time finding someone worthy of using it. The last one he had killed with it was Tsukishima, who himself maybe wasn’t worthy of the knife, but Yamaguchi had been and he had done it for him, so it had felt right to use the knife.

With a heavy sigh, Kuroo had grabbed the knife and went to their bedroom, placing the knife on the nightstand. He then went to get a few more things, some rope to tie Yamaguchi down, his polaroid camera, so he could keep something as a memory after tonight and the rings he had bought. 

Yamaguchi was still asleep by the time he returned, arms wrapped around the giant teddy Kuroo had gotten him for their anniversary. He looked calm, peaceful. 

With careful touches, Kuroo grabbed Yamaguchi’s wrists and slowly moved his arms away from the teddy, pressing light kisses against his palms. He rested them against the headboard before getting to work on the knots.

Yamaguchi made a small noise but didn’t make any other implication of being awake, so Kuroo carefully carried on, grabbing his polaroid camera and taking a picture of his sleeping form.

His hands ran up and down Yamaguchi’s body, careful touches, waiting for him to wake up. Kuroo knew it would take a lot, ever since he had taken Yamaguchi in, the younger had become a heavier sleeper, too used to Kuroo using his body while he was sleeping. 

It wasn’t until Kuroo was taking the cockcage off and moving his hands lower to remove the plug when Yamaguchi’s body started moving. Heavy eyelashes slowly blinking open. 

“Kuroo?”

Kuroo had simply placed a finger over his lips. “Just let me do the work. Enjoy yourself.”

_ Enjoy yourself one final time. _ He didn’t say it, too scared Yamaguchi would freak out, overthink like he always does. He should enjoy this, Kuroo wanted his last memories to be pleasent, nice, something that would cause him a peaceful death. 

Yamaguchi let out a whimper when Kuroo eased the plug all the way out of him, his muscles tigehtening at the sudden emptiness.

“I love you,” Kuroo whispered. “I love you, Tadashi.”

Yamaguchi looked confused but nodded slowly.

“I love yo-”

“So much,” Kuroo added. “You’re the love of my life.”

Yamaguchi stayed silent. He didn’t need to reply. Kuroo knew Yamaguchi loved him, more than anything else, Yamaguchi had thrown his entire life away to be with Kuroo.

“Let me take care of you,” Kuroo whispered.

Yamaguchi nodded, every muscle in his body relaxing as Kuro slowly eased his fingers over Yamaguchi’s body, fingertips leaving a trail of goosebumps behind, nails scratching just a little to create harsh red lines on already bruised skin.

Bruises. Kuroo loved bruises. Loved seeing Yamaguchi covered in them, showing that he was Kuroo’s and only Kuroo’s, no one else could ever have him. 

_ No one else would ever have him _ .

“Mine,” Kuroo whispers.

“Yours,” yamaguchi replied. “Only yours.”

Kuro hummed in response and slowly dipped his first finger in. Yamaguchi didn’t need the prep, not anymore, that was what the plug was for. But Kuroo liked doing this, knew it made Yamaguchi feel good, wanted him to feel good, to feel loved.

“I love you,” Kuroo whispered again, pushing a second finger in as well.

“I love you too,” Yamaguchi whispered, his arms moving against the bounds. He sighed. “What is wrong, Kuroo?”

“Why would something be wrong?” he asked. He didn’t want Yamaguchi to worry so he quickly slipped in a second finger, giving him a short moment to adjust before changing the angle of his fingers to find Yamaguchi’s prostate.

Yamaguchi let out a short whimper. “You’re- You’re so sentimental tonight.”   
  


“I just want you to know how important you are to me,” Kuroo whispered. “You’re the most important thing in my life.”

Yamaguchi whimpered again, his hips moving down to meet Kuroo’s fingers. 

“But why today?”

“Just trust me,” Kuroo replied.

He leaned down to kiss the smaller, soft lips meeting his, parting easily, letting him in. He was so pliant like this, so soft and gentle and Kuroo wanted nothing more than to give him the world, do everything he possibly could and make sure no one would ever hurt him. No one would ever come close to him.

This was the most Kuroo could give him, the best thing he could do to make sure Yamaguchi would never be hurt, to make sure he would be safe.

His fingers were moving carefully, small whisperes falling from Yamaguchi’s lips, muffled by the kiss, every time he hit the spot inside him.

“You’re doing so well for me,” Kuroo whispered. 

Yamaguchi keened under the praise, cheeks flushing red and eyes falling closed. 

Without even thinking Kuroo reached for the camera again, he need a picture of this, needed the memories, needed to never forget the way Yamaguchi’s face lit up like this, the way his lashes cast a shadow on his face, how his freckles looked on rosey-pink skin, his his lips were just slightly parted.

“Do you think you’re ready?” he asked, pulling his fingers out and reaching for the luve to cover his own dick. 

Yamaguchi nodded, one yes blinking open to look at Kuroo.

He smiled.

“Whatever you want.”

Kuroo hummed. He loved Yamaguchi like this, loved him either way, but especially when he was like this, so vulnerable and yet somehow more comfortable than Kuroo had ever seen him, completely giving himself over.

Finally Kuroo pushed into Yamaguchi, moving slowly to make sure he wasn’t overwhelming the smaller man. He ran his fingers up and dwn his sides, thumbs brushing over his hip bone. 

He had considered putting a tattoo there once. Wiriting his own name onto Yamaguchi’s skin as a permanent reminder who he belonged to. But Yamaguchi knew. He knew he was Kuroo’s. He knew he would never be anyone else’s, that his entire body, his mind, his life even all belonged to Kuroo. He didn’t need the reminder.

Slowly Kuroo pushed all the way in until his own hips met Yamaguchi’s thighs, the conrast of their skin burning into his memory. He made sure to remember every moment of this, to pay attention to every little detail so once Yamaguchi was gone he would forever have him in his mind.

No one else would have these memories of him. No one else has ever gotten to see Yamaguchi like this. 

He reached for the camera, taking more picturs. One of thier hips, flushed against each other, pressed as close as possible. One of his hand, digging into Yamaguchi’s red skin, fingers brushing over the freckles. One of Yamaguchi’s face, blissed out and smiling and eyes filled with nothing but love and want.

Want for Kuroo. Only Kuroo.

He put the camera down again and leaned over Yamaguchi.

“How do you want it?” He asked.

“How do I-?” Yamaguchi’s voice was shaky, he couldn’t remember the last time Kuroo had left him a choice on how he wanted it.

Kuroo only smiled. “Whatever you want, baby, just tell me.”

“You,” he whispered. And then a little louder, “I want you.”

“I know,” Kuroo chuckled. “I’m asking how you want me.”

A surprised noise left Yamaguchi’s throat and Kuroo could see tears build up in his eyes.

  
“Slow,” he whispered. “Want to feel you.”

Kuroo smiled, pressing a quick kiss to his boyfriends lips before sitting back again.

He started slowly thruting his hips, moving inside of him. Yamaguchi wrapped his own legs around Kuro’s hips, holding onto him as best as he could with his hands tied to the headboard.

“Please,” Yamaguchi whispered.

Kuroo chuckled. “Please what?”

Yamaguchi ony whined in reply, not able to form any proper sentences anymore, way too far gone for that already.

This was how Kuroo wanted to remember Yamaguchi, happy, content, fully blssed out because of him, only him. He was the only one able to make Yamaguchi feel like that.

“You’re so far gone already,” Kuroo said. “so pretty for me.”

Yamaguchi started crying, small tears filling his eyes and running down his face.

Without even reslizing it Kuroo reached for the camera again, needinga permanent reminder of Yamaguchi like that.

“I love you,” Yamaguchi whispered. “So much.”

Kuroo smiled. “I love you too.”

Yamaguchi came, spilling all over his somach, eyes screwing shut and a low whisper of “kuroo” leaving his lips. His thighs were shaking around Kuroo’s hips.

_ Now. Now was the time. _

“You trust me, don’t you?” Kuroo hummed, slowly running the knife up and down Yamaguchi’s trembling chest.

The smaller boy nodded.

“And you know that everything I’ve done since I first met you has been for you, don’t you?”

He nodded again. His voice was small and meak, but he managed to whisper, “For us.”

A soft smile settled on Kuroo’s lips. 

“I have to do something, you might not quite understand,” Kuroo said, his hips still moving in a slow but constant pattern, his dick brushing against Yamaguchi’s prostate every time, sending shivers up his spine. “But I’m doing this for us. They’re trying to take me from you. I can’t let that happen.”

Yamaguchi’s eyes went wide. “Why would they…?”

He didn’t finish the question, Kuroo’s hand that wasn’t holding the knife moving to cover his mouth, two of his fingers slowly pushing inside, past his teeth, over his tongue and down his throat, making him gag. Kuroo thought about how he had tried and tried for months to train the gag reflex out of him, without success. He had however eventually found enjoyment in the way Yamaguchi would gag around him.

“They know something,” Kuroo said. “I’m not sure how much. I need to leave, taking you would be dangerous, I can’t risk letting them get their fingers on you.”

Fear rose up in Yamaguchi’s eyes, Kuroo quickly realising what he just said. “I won’t leave you here, don’t worry.”

He could see his boyfriend’s body relax again, his eyes falling closed and his throat trying to open up for the fingers still mercilessly fucking into him it at the same speed as Kuroo’s dick.

“But I can’t risk letting them get their hands on you,” Kuroo said. “They wouldn’t treat you the way you deserve to be treated.”

His grip on the knife tightened, knuckles going white. 

“They wouldn’t know you the way I do, they wouldn’t know what’s best for you. They can’t protect you, can’t take care of you. Only I can do that. They don’t deserve to have you.”

Yamaguchi nodded softly, his tongue moving against the fingers in his mouth, hands gripping tightly to the rope that’s holding him in place.

“I’ll protect you, doll,” Kuroo whispered. “I’ll always protect you.”

And with a long breath, Kuroo raised the knife, pointing it down and centering it directly above Yamaguchi’s heart.

“You trust me?” Kuroo asked, one last time. 

Yamaguchi slowly opened his eyes, roaming them over the position of the knife, the twinkle of yellow in Kuroo’s eyes, the sharp edge of his smirk that Yamaguchi knew all too well from all the times he had seen Kuroo on jobs. He knew what Kuroo had meant by all his questions now, knew the fate he was going to meet, minutes from now, and he knew it was the best way to go he could ask for. He had always known he would want Kuroo to be the reason he left this earth, wanted Kuroo to make that decision for him, like Kuroo had made every decision for him the last few years. Kuroo would know what’s best for him, when the time was right. 

“Do it.”

Kuroo chuckled lowly. “You’re perfect, Yamaguchi. So perfect for me.”

With one swift motion Kuroo pushed the knife into his boyfriend’s chest, blood flowing out and Yamaguchi’s body beginning to shake, his hands trying to get free from the bounds, his already irritated skin at his wrists rubbing against the rough material of the rope.

He screamed around the two fingers still deep in his throat, his legs wrapped around Kuroo’s hips tightening.

Kuroo pulled his fingers out, not bothering to wipe them off on the sheets, instead just pushing them into Yamaguchi’s hair, tilting his head back a little. He kissed him. Slow and careful and Yamaguchi was whimpering into the kiss, no energy left in his body to kiss back. But Kuroo didn’t care, his tongue pushing into Yamaguchi’s mouth, lips moving against his.

He twisted the knife.

More blood spilled, covering Yamaguchi’s chest, flowing onto the sheets below them. Kuroo let go of the knife, using his fingers to scoop up some of the blood. He broke the kiss to push his blood covered fingers into Yamaguchi’s mouth, before immediately kissing him again after. 

And then Yamaguchi’s body went still. His eyes still closed, tears stopping to flow down, hands going limp in his binds.

His last breath.

Kuroo came inside of him the same second.

He had never been ashamed of the fact that he enjoyed killing, that it satisfied an urge deep inside of him, but not a single kill had been as fun as this one. And he  _ knew _ not a single kill ever would feel the same again. 

He carefully pulled out of Yamaguchi’s lifeless body, watching the boy's muscles twitch one last time, watching in awe as he saw some of his cum slowly drip out of him. He grabbed the polaroid camera again, taking one last picture of Yamaguchi like this. Knowing this one would be the one he kept close to his heart until he himself would pass as well. 

When he put the camera back onto the nightstand, he in turn grabbed a small box, inside were the two rings he had bought He took the first, dipping the small compartment on the top into Yamaguchi’s blood until it was full, closing it and then carefully putting it onto his left index finger. He smiled. A part of Yamaguchi that would now be forever with him. 

He then pulled the knife out of Yamaguchi’s chest, wiping it clean before pushing the tip against said index finger, drawing blood as well. He filled the compartment of the second ring with his own blood, closing it as well and pushing it onto Yamaguchi’s left index finger.

A part of him that would stay with Yamaguchi for eternity. 

With a deep sigh, Kuroo stood up, going to the bathroom to clean himself, before laying back down with Yamaguchi, his hands moving slowly over his body, skin still as rosy as when he had been alive just minutes ago. Kuroo knew that would change, but he wanted to appreciate it for now. He turned Yamaguchi onto his side, fingers tracing the freckles on his back, the scars and bruises Kuroo had covered him in for months. He pressed soft kisses over all of them.

He didn’t know when he eventually fell asleep, holding his dead lover’s body close to his chest. But he knew one thing for sure.

To him, Yamaguchi had never looked prettier. 


End file.
